1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of packaging materials. Food, drugs, cosmetics and other sensitive and readily spoiled products must be packed in such a way that they are protected from gases and moisture. To date, packaging materials having coatings based on chlorine-containing copolymers have been used for this purpose. However, chlorine-containing products are becoming increasingly undesirable.
2. Discussion of the Background
Aqueous emulsions which contain polyacrylates and polyesters are disclosed, for example, in WO-92/12195 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,252. The emulsions are used as or in printing inks.